The present invention relates to scrub brushes.
Before a surgical procedure in an operating room, the surgeon and assistant, such as the scrub nurse, scrub their hands and arms with an antimicrobial solution, such as povidone iodine, prior to donning surgical gloves. An assortment of scrub brushes have been utilized for the scrubbing procedure, but these brushes have been deficient in certain respects. Initially, it has proven difficult to scrub between the fingers with prior brushes. Also, the prior brushes have not provided for convenient and adequate scrubbing beneath the fingernails. Although some brushes have been provided with loose separate picks, the picks frequently become lost down the drain, and such picks are difficult to hold during use.